Expect The Unexpected - A Cato Hadley Love Story
by DareToDream123
Summary: Bree Rain. She was the loner, the outcast of District 2. The one who didn't want to fight, who didn't want any glory. Nobody knew she existed, but one. In District 2 everybody were raised and trained to win the hunger games. In a battle between Love, Death, Guilt and anger, Expect The Unexpected.
1. Prologue

Prologue-

_Death.___

_It had never fully crossed my mind that this was my ending, until now. I had never seemed to fully register in my mind that this was the way i would leave the world, being killed in the hunger games. Most would be proud. Most would see it as an achievment to be picked to join in the first place. Not my District. I was a disappointment to them, like i'd always been. Like i always will be.___

_Cato always seemed to have some hope that i would make it out alive. But it would be without him, which would be unbearable. From the start i knew that returning to District 2 wasn't an option. I'd killed people. I'd gone against myself. The hunger games had changed me. Now it was time to end in the way i deserved. All alone, with every regret of killing the people i killed.___

_Death._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

My eyes fluttered open to the usual morning sunrise, that came through the same cracked window that i had slept by all of my life. As usual, it took me a few moments to fully regain conciousness, and like every other night i'd had the same dream. The same one where i was in the hunger games, killing innocent human beings for the entertainment of the capitol. The same dream where i always died in the end, killed by an unknown figure, in the most painful way immaginable. However, by now i was use to the dreams. When they had first begun i would always wake up screaming in the middle of the night, but now i'd learned how to contain my fear.

Anna, my little sister, still lay asleep in her bed across the room from me. In order not to wake her, i tiptoed up to my wadrobe, and quickly, but silently threw on the same clothes i wore everyday. Also, i placed my usual necklace around my kneck, as i was always lost without it. It had been left for me in the will of my father. The necklace resembled rain falling from a cloud in the sky. This had apparently been in our family for generations. It was the only reminder i had left of my deceased father, as my mother had got rid of all the photos and memories of him, since it had been too painful for her to bear. ( The necklace- )

" Bree?" Anna called out in her sweet angelic voice, just as i was about to leave our shared room.

" Yes sweetie?" I answered, sitting down at her bedside and brushing her hair back from over her face. Anna was only quite young, and she didn't know much about the hunger games yet. Luckily she had only been 1 when our father died, so she didn't remeber. My sister meant the world to me, as she was one of the only people in District 2 that i could call a friend. I was glad she didn't have to go through the pain of losing our father.

" Why were you crying during the night?" She asked, looking worried for me. I smiled reassuringly up at her.

" I just had a bad dream, but i'm ok now." I told her softly." Are you coming for some breakfast?" She nodded at this, and i dressed her quickly, before carrying her out into the kitchen in my arms.

" Morning sisters." Tyler greeted us in the same confident, vain tone i had grown use to. I smiled at him, placing Anna down on the floor. " You coming to training today Bree? Its a week away from the reaping, you need to practise."

" I won't be picked, i've gone 4 years without being picked, i can last another 2." I told him firmly, looking down towards the floor. I hated training. I hated everything about it. Training to kill innocent people wasn't the kind of thing i wanted to spend my day doing. Thats what set me apart from everyone else my age in District 2, i didn't want to fight. I had know friends, because i never attended training, and because i was the only one who seemed against the whole thing. Everyone else just seemed willing to fight.

" Bree come on please. Trainings fun, i don't understand why you skip. You can't avoid it forever. You need to be trained just in case." Tyler tried to reason with me, but i hadn't set foot in the training centre since a year ago hadn't been so bad training, but it made my dreams worse. The more i trained, the more i dreamed of killing more people.

" I can't Ty, i hate it there." i responded again, looking down towards my plate of food not feeling hungry anymore.

" Please, Bree. Just this once." Tyler asked again, with a hopeful expression. I sighed in defeat, knowing if i disagreed he'd just drag me there himself.

" Fine, but just this once." I gave in, just like the weak person i was. My plan for training was to get in and get out without been noticed too much. The less i was noticed the better.

" We're walking down with my friend Cato to training." Tyler announced as he held open the door for me. I frowned for a moment. Cato had been Tylers best friend ever since they were young, i don't think i've ever spoken to him once. But i've caught him staring at me sometimes, its weird. Maybe he was just seeing through me, or trying to work out who i actually was. Nobody really knew me around here, i was a mystery to them.

" Ty!" a familiar voice called from close by. Tyler grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards where Cato was standing. He was well built, and to be honest quite handsome. Most likely he was as popular with the girls as Tyler was. He had short blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a muscular build. Definately a fighter. Cato stared at me for a moment, before frowning and turning back to Tyler.

" Is Bree coming?" He questioned. I stared at him for a moment shocked. How did he know my name? Nobody knew my name in this District, only my family.

" Yeh, she's getting in some training just in case she's picked." Tyler answered for me, as we all headed down towards the large training centre that stood high above the houses in District two. Cato said a quick 'Oh' before him and Tyler began to chat as they always did. Usually i wouldn't be noticed around the town, and people would just ignore me. Today was just like any other day, i didn't recieve two glances from anyone.

Finally we reached the training centre, and i was now slightly nervous as i wanted to be left alone. But i knew if i had been noticed in the streets, then i was bound to be noticed during training. The large room we had entered was already filled with others around my age, and younger. All around the room were diffrent training activites you could get involved in, such as archery, knife throwing, combat skills. Each included using a weapon. Tyler immediately hurried off to combat skills place, and chose the largest most dangerous weapon he could. I stood frozen for a moment, trying to get it through my head that nobody was properly getting hurt.

" Which station are you going to?" Cato asked me, turning to me for a moment. I stared at him, shocked that somebody other than a member of my family, were actually speaking to me.

" U-Umm... A-Archery." I stuttered, quickly hurrying off before he could speak to me anymore. Sure Cato seemed friendly enough, and somebody i could actually become friends with. But he was a fighter, and he wanted to be apart of the hunger games. Which is why we couldn't be friends.

After doing a few shots on the archery, and having a go at the knife throwing station, the only station left was the combat skills. I had desperately tried to avoid that staion as it meant fighting against somebody else. But there was still around a half hour left of training, and you weren't aloud to leave until your session was over. Hesitating for a few moments, i finally found the courage to give it a go. After all, if my worst nightmares did come true and i was picked for the hunger games, then i would need the skills just in case.

Picking out a medium sized, light knife, i placed on my knife vest before joining the small queue. We were placed in partners, and to mine and his disappointment, i was put with an unknown boy who was quite big and looked around my age. He looked quite fierce and hungry to kill someone, somebody who would enjoy killing people in the hunger games. We stood silently as we waited for a few minutes, before we were allocated to our mat.

" Good luck, mystery girl." He smirked, before charging at me with his large sword. Panickingly i ducked away from it, and moved so i was at the other side of him. Out of instict, each time he charged the sword at me, i hit it against my own to block him. This went on for a good few minutes, before i became tired of fighting with him. I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to be this person who was good with a knife. Wanting to end it quickly, i used all my strength left to push him backwards with my sword, before quickly dugging through his legs and aimed my knife at his back to indicate i had won.

Quickly i left the station, heading over to a small corner in the centre. Now i was wishing i hadn't actually come to training today. Despite knowing little about combat skills i had managed to beat a boy who looked as if he could kill the whole of District 2. I hated it. I hated that i was actually good with a knife. I hated, that if it actually came down to it, i could actually kill somebody.

" Think your funny? Not turning up at any training sessions, then making me look a fool by being beat by a girl? I tell you now mystery girl, i'm stronger, faster and a much better fighter than you. It ends here." The boy who i had just beaten growled, he backed me up into the wall and grasped my kneck tightly. I wasn't expecting this, and panicked as my breathing was cut off. The boy smirked as he held me up against the wall, grasping my kneck tightly.

" Let her go Dick." At first i thought i was my brother, but then i recognized Catos voice. His expression was filled with anger and he threw the boy off of me, punching him hard in the face. Tears began to form in my eyes as i realised i was almost killed. I sank against the wall, attempting to get my breathing back to normal. In your first training sessions in District 2 you are given rules of what to expect in the hunger games, everyone was forced to learn and remeber them. However because i never showed up, i didn't learn about them much. But one of the rules had always stuck in my mind. Rule number 1. Expect the Unexpected.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Today was the day. The day of the Reaping ceremony. Each day that passed by i had begun to panic more. Despite the constant reassuring from both Tyler and Cato that i wouldn't be picked, the constant worry was still there. One big change that had happened was that me and Cato now spoke a lot more. We were becoming friends... i guess. I still couldn't be properly friends with him because he could fight, and he does fight. I hated that. But he was sweet and kind to me. It was hard to hate him for wanting to kill people when he was the only person, who i didn't live with, that properly knew me in the village.

Sighing deeply, i managed to get myself out of bed. My mum had already been into my room and layed out my usual dress that i wore every year; it was white and lacy, hugging tightly at my waist, but flowing out over my legs, stopping just before my knees. After bathing in the only warm water we'd properly had for a few months, i brushed through my hair and left it to dry naturally. By the end of my dress up session, my natural curly blonde hair flowed down to half why down my chest, and i had on the dress and my clean pare of shoes.

" Bree you look so pwetty!" Anna exclaimed in a little squeal, as she burst through the door to our room. She wore the same cute floral dress as she always did on this day, and she wore her long blonde hair in two seperate side braids. I froced a small smile to my glum expression, hoping she wouldn't notice that i had again been crying.

" Not as pretty as you though! Look at you!" I told her, tickling her and picking her up into my arms. She smiled for a moment, before frowning slightly and wiping a stray tear from my cheek that had not yet fully fallen.

" Why were you crying Bree?" She asked, her voice now sounding quite sad and worried. Anna for her age was very smart, smarter than most 3 year olds. She knew me too well. Every time i put on a fake smile, she would know instantly that it was fake. It was strange in a way but still amazing. I loved her so much.

" Just a bad dream again, i'm fine." I assured her quickly, turning my face away from her and carrying her through into our compact kitchen. Tyler was already in wearing his smart shirt and trousers. His hair was gelled back neatly, instead of being messy as it usually was. My mum was dressed smartly aswell, but she seemed to be wearing the same worried and sad expression that i had. As soon as i came into the room Tyler hugged me, and Bree.

" Every things going to be ok today Bree, i promise." He told me softly, acting completely different from his usual vain and cocky self. A small tear escaped my eye at this, and i snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

" I hope so." i whispered, pulling away and sitting down at the kitchen table with the rest of my family. Just like every reaping day, i didn't eat any breakfast at all. I was too nervous and i already felt slightly sick.

" Your not going to the hunger games are you Bree?" Anna asked with a worried expression. Even though Anna was still so young she knew about the hunger games, just like everyone else in District 2.

" I don't think so Anna, but don't worry about me." I answered, before we were all interupted by a knock at the door. Ty opened it and in came Cato, looking even more handsome than usual. His hair was gelled back in the exact same way as Tylers, and he too wore a shirt and trousers.

" Hey Cato... what are you doing here?" Ty asked him with a small frown. Cato turned to me and smiled a little, and i kindly returned the smile back.

" Um... i'm kind of hear to talk to Bree." Tyler frowned slightly at this, and i did too. I stood up from my chair, and took a few steps towards Cato.

" Ok... what do you have to say?" i questioned.

" Um... i was hoping to speak to you outside?" He responded, gesturing towards the door. Tyler frowned more and eyed Cato. I frowned more deeply this time but followed Cato out of the door. He began walking down towards the wood part of District 2 where all the pretty wild flowers grew during the spring.

" What do you want Cato?" i asked questioningly, curious to what he wanted to speak to me about.

" Are you ok Bree? I know you've been worried about today and i just wanted to check that you were ok and not worried?" If it wasn't for his concerned expression i would have thought he was faking, but it was obvious it wasn't. I smiled down at the floor, blushing slightly at the thought that he was worried about me.

" I guess i'm fine... i'm worried, but i've gone 4 years without being picked, hopefully i'll go another." i told him, forcing a smile to my face. He pulled a face that indicated he knew i was faking, but he brushed it off.

" Also i just wanted say i'm not going up for tribute, since i know you hate the thought of fighting... and i'm actually not the type of person who wants to kill someone for glory." This was what confused me the most, Cato always struck me as someone who was going to volunteer as tribute as soon as he was 18. Now he was telling me he wasn't volunteering?

" Why not? I thought thats what you wanted..." He was now confusing me a lot. I thought thats what he did want.

" To be honest, i'd rather stay here in District 2... with you." I gasped as he said these words, frowning quite deeply. Why would he want to stay with me? Nobody liked me. Not anyone. This is what i had grown use to; been alone in the world. Now i had a friend. A real friend who didn't want to fight, someone who would rather stay here with me than go fight for glory, like everyone else here in District 2 would.

" Really?" i whispered, still shocked by his words. He was now gazing down towards my face, his dazzling blue eyes filled with true emotion. He smiled at my reaction, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. This again, shocked me as much as his words had. Why was Cato doing this? Nobody ever hugged me but my sister and brother. Did he really want to be my friend too?

" Of course i do." he told me as he pulled back from our long, sweet hug. My body was still tingling from his touch as he let me go, and we were now standing closer than before.

" What if i get picked? What if its me who has to compete?" i questioned, worry now filling me again as my thoughts lingered back to the day it was.

" You won't Bree... i promise. I promise to protect you from all the fighting." He told me, his voice sounding so honest that it was hard to disbelieve his words. I smiled at the ground for a moment, and once i looked back up my eyes locked with Cato. We had only properly known each other for a short few weeks, but there was already something about him that i couldn't let go of. Suddenly he began to lean in closer towards me, and i stood still my eyes slightly closing, preparing for what he was about to do. Just before his lips reached mine, the siren went off indicating it was time to go to the reaping ceremony. I jumped back shocked, and my body was now shaking from nerves and fright.

" Everythings going to be ok Bree." he assured me, pretending that nothing had just happened then. Wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder, he led me down towards the large area where the reaping took place. Unlike other Districts the platform was a lot more grand, and looked more like it had come from the capitol. It didn't seem much of a dull place where peoples hearts are broken when they hear there name called out. No, this was more a place of glory; where people were happy to fight.

" Stay safe for me. I promise everything will be ok." Cato said his final words to me. Before leaving to join the boys queue, he swiftly kissed me on the cheek, leaving me blushing madly. People were staring at us both now. They obviously recognized Cato because, like my brother, he was popular around here. But none of them knew me. I was the mystery girl.

As soon as Cato left i had began to shake even more. It didn't help that i had left without saying anything to Tyler, Anna or my mother. Now that Cato was gone i felt so alone. I didn't know anybody, and they didn't know me. Approaching the peacekeeper, i held out my hand for him and let him take a spot of my blood. He stored this with his collection of other peoples blood, and i left without a word, heading towards my spot in line. The other girls my age payed no attention to me. After our very first reaping they had learned not to acknowledge me.

" Are you and Cato a couple now then?" The girl stood next to me asked, with a envious and hard expression. I stared at her for a moment, frowning slightly. I stayed silent and didn't answer her question. Just as i looked away, Demetrius, District 2's escort stepped up onto the stage, wearing the exact same sparkling, illuminous blue suit he always wore to the reaping.

" Welcome everyone! To the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games! I'm sure your all excited for who is to be picked this year, and like every year i'm sure we'll have some very talented tributes! Out of all the lovely ladies and handsome men, two of you will be picked to compete. But before i pick, here is the video brought to you from the capitol." Demetrius announced, smiling widely and showing off his flawless white teeth. I tried to concentrate on the same video they played every year, hoping it would take my mind of my fear. This didn't work.

" Right, now lets get choosing. As always lets go ladies first." He said straight after the video ended. Winking at the all the girls stood at the far right of the reaping grounds, he stuck his hand into the large bowl filled with hundreds of small white envolopes. My heart rate began to speed up as he fished around in the bowl, trying to find an envolope. Finally his hand grasped upon one, and he slowly pulled his hand out of the bowl. By now i could feel my heart pounding against my chest, and it was beginning to hurt. Ripping open the envolope he pulled out the piece of paper from it.

" Breelyn Rain." Then, my heart stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

Cato P.O.V

She looked scared, and for some reason it hurt to see her like that; so vulnerable and afraid. I wanted to protect her, i was willing to do everything i could in order for her not to be picked for the hunger games. There is no doubt that she wouldn't come back out alive. All the other careers would be way too strong for her. The thought of someone attacking her angered me. If anyone ever touched her i would personally kill them myself. What bothered me most was that i was unsure to why i was feeling these things. What i said to her earlier had been true, but my mind was so confused. Did i love her? I'd thought this through so many times over the years that i'd curiously watched her. Maybe i did...

As i approached the peacekeepers, with my hand out ready, all i could tink about was her. Bree. Worry washed through my mind, but two questions popped into my mind. What if she was chosen? What would i do then? I couldn't just let her go in there by herself. She would die. I would have to go in there with her, to protect her. I would have to volunteer. But that would be going against what i said. She would be angry with me, but still alive... Another thing to take into consideration was what if i was chosen? I'd have to say goodbye to her. The plan to stay with her would be gone... I didn't want that to happen either. How had this one girl changed me so much?

Taking my place in the line next to Tyler, i looked around for her in hope to catch her eye and reassure her once more. But as i looked over the crowd i spotted no sign of her at all. Again i became more worried and agitated for her which was so unlike me. Before i'd first met her i'd payed no attention to any of the girls that liked me. Now, everything was changed. I was obsession over a girl who i didn't even know liked me back. I was now acting as if i was in one of those soppy romantic stories, but i couldn't help it. I needed her. There was something about her that i couldn't let go of.

" God whats up with you today?" Tyler asked with a confused look on his face. Did he know that i liked Bree? Would he hate the fact that i did? I wasn't going to tell him what was actually wrong, that would make me look weak. But right now my mind wasn't working enough to come up with an excuse.

" Nothing wrong." I snapped at him, a little more harshly than i had planned. He frowned at this, and stared at me for a moment, attempting to work out what was wrong.

" You were fine until you came over today to talk to Bree..." Tyler stated, staring at me again trying to read the expression on my face.

" Just leave it Ty, i'm just worried." i answered with a sigh, looking down to the floor and hoping that he wouldn't ask any further questions.

" About Bree?" he guessed almost instantly, a hard expression on his face. He didn't like the thought, i could tell. I stayed silent for a few moments, but by the time i managed to answer, it was obvious he had already guessed.

" Yes."

" Do you like my little sister?" He asked through gritted teeth this time, now glaring daggers at me.

" Yes." i repeated.

" Stay away from her Cato." He told me after a few moments of angered silence. I frowned and turned to him angrily.

" Why?" i questioned.

" Your not good for her. She hates people like you." He responded. A slight pain hit the part of my chest where my heart was, and i had to fight my emotions in order to show this didn't upset me. However it did. His words rang through my head over and over, hurting me more each time. Bree hated me.

" She dosn't hate me." My voice now sounded more as if i was trying to convince myself than him.

" You keep telling yourself that Cato. No one will ever be good enough for Bree, she's too vulnerable. You'll just hurt her."

" You think i would ever hurt her? I'm your best friend Ty i would never hurt your sisters. In fact i love Bree." I stated. Tyler stared at me now with utter shock on his face. But before he could reply to my response, Demetrius appeared on stage with a large fake smile on his face, as usual. Tons of makeup was smeared across his face making him look as plastic as a barbie doll.

" Welcome everyone! To the reaping of the 74th annual hunger games! I'm sure your all excited for who is to be picked this year, and like every year i'm sure we'll have some very talented tributes! Out of all the lovely ladies and handsome men, two of you will be picked to compete. But before i pick, here is the video brought to you from the capitol." The same video that is played every year now appaeared on the screen at the right hand side of the large, dull reaping building. Each moment that no passed by i worried more and more about Bree.

" Right, now lets get choosing. As always lets go ladies first." Demetrius announced straight after the video finished. My heart began to pound hard against my chest. Desperately i hoped Bree's name wouldn't be picked out. I would do anything for her not to be picked.

" Breelyn Rain." His voice echoed around the whole of the reaping area, and i froze at the sound of the familiar name. Bree. No. She had been picked. She couldn't do this, not by herself. She was too vulnerable. Anger, worry and sadness now washed through me. For a moment, i didn't see her step out from the crowds. However the parting of a large crowd of girls soon caught my eyes, and Bree - with a panicked and scared expression on her face- slowly made her way up onto the platform. I watched her with worried eyes.

" No... No, No, No... Not Bree." Tyler was panicking as much as i was. Anger flared in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. He was now shaking from fury and looked as if he could kill someone. But he watched Bree with sad eyes, just like i did. Somewhere inside of him, i could tell, he wanted to run out there and take Bree away from the stage. However he knew that the plan could be never achieved. Bree was going into the hunger games, whether we liked it or not.

" Hello Breelyn, are you excited to compete for the hunger games? Are you going to win this?" Demetrius questioned her, looking her up and down with a large grin on his face. It angered me as he looked at her body with his wandering eyes, but i concetrated on Bree as we both caught each others eyes. She gazed at me in sadness, and gave me a pleaful look.

" Y-Yes." She stuttered, her face turning red as she saw everybodys eyes on her.

" Well i'm sure you'll put up a good fight, a beautiful girl like you. Now lets pick a boy to join you." Demetrius now placed his hand in the large bowl that was filled with boys names. Desperately, i hoped it was either me or Tyler. We could both protect her in there, and either way she would get out alive. She needed us with her, i couldn't let her go in there alone. Not ever.

" Benjamin Smidt." Demetrius called out, and i again, panicked. If i volunteered now, Bree would hate me. I'd promised her i wasn't going to volunteer. But i couldn't let her go into the hunger games with Benjamin Smidt. He had been the one who had almost killed her, the one who i had to punch in the face in order for him to let her go. The first chance he got he would kill her instantly. I couldn't let that happen. Before i properly thought things through, in frustration i pushed my way through the crowd, knocking some suprised people over. Benjamin was now walking up onto the stage boldly, and smirked at Bree causing her to instantly panick more.

" I Volunteer as Tribute!" I shouted loudly, walking forward towards the stage with an furious expression. My fists were clenched, and right now i could kill Benjamin Smidt for even thinking about killing Bree. His expression changed as he heard me. He glared at me as i appeared up on the stage.

" I believe someone else is now going to take Benjamins place, what is your name tribute?" Demetrius questioned me as i took my place on the stage, attempting to calm myself down.

" Cato Hadley." i answered, taking a quick glance at Bree who was now staring at me in horror.

" Now i'm positive either one of you are going to win this year! People of District 2 give a round of applause for your tributes for the 74th annual hunger games!" Demetrius exclaimed through his microphone, before leading his both into the reaping building. His arm was now tightly around Brees waste, which didn't help to calm myself down. Despite my efforts to make eye contact with her she didn't look at me at all, which meant i had been right. She hated me. Even though i was going to save her, and bring her back to her family, no matter what it took.


End file.
